equestrian monster
by wargarble
Summary: a man with a blood soaked past and a lust for blood, wakes in the fields of my little pony. how will this end? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

my story is a cross over of a real world event and the mlp world. i have looked at other stories and will be giving my character magic (eventually) also, looking at the others, creation will be based on if he has seen it before or not. (excluding the internal workings) as others have made weponrey and ficitional items, (eg: spartan lazer) which has no obvious internal workings. no average joe would be able to know off the top of his head the internal structure of such items. thank you and enjoy.

prolog - backstory

before we get to how i woke in this world of multi-colored animals, you may want to know a little bit about me. my name is Dann and i have had a... dark past. when i was young, either 4 or 5, i was on a family trip to another country, in which i was kidnapped.

i was forcefully put into a child fight ring called "the pit". it was essentelly what the name suggests, a large hole was dug, filled with concrete, and children were thrown in to murder one another.

needless to say our world was small. we were rewarded for our wins with good food and toys. losers were disposed of. i personally believe that those who ran it had high paying clientelle, because we were well taken care of.

if we could keep a streak, we recieved our own room, a tv and a game boy. in the courtyard it was easy to distinguish veterans and new arivals. those of us who tied our toungs and kept to ourselfs were the veterans, for, killing a friend is a painfull task. i learned this the hard way.

if you think we lost our minds your sorely misstaken. our minds were not lost, but disscarded like wieghts that held us down. i was a prize child, at the end i sat on a powerfull 137 vicories. i learn quick, and have a photogenic memory. i used that to my advantage. along with spending my time "reading" in the courtyard. to see those who i would fight next. i was looking for an advantage. (back pains, wounds from prevoius fights, and emotional triggers)

after about 10 years in this place, my body looked like a masochist's dream. i had no wounds, but scars that wrote a long and painfull story on my skin. when the military raided the place, i was returned to my parents. its funny how quickly i adjusted to life again.

so i was a 22 year old with an average white collar job, and a reputation for protecting my friends. life was looking up, i had seddated my bloodlust long ago, and was able to convert back to a normal human being. on may 13 2014 i was shot through the chest, by a mugger. he was found next to me, i had snapped and attacked him with a force of a demon unleahsed for the first time. but the shot had taken its toll on me and, from what i know i went into a coma.

CH1 - am i dreaming?

"hello? oh please have survived the summoning..." the voice was lulling, soft and as girly as possible. " uhhh... hello mr. human?" the voice was addressing me. i slowly sat up, grunting as i did. as my vision came to focous, i saw a plane streatching as far as my eyes could see. grass swayed in the wind as it gusted, and the sun was in the high noon position. "human? seriously chi..." my voice trailed off as i saw to whom i was speaking. a tall pony stood before me, purple in its splendor but it looked at me with cerious eyes.

i gathered my witts and was sure of myself as i asked the creature my most well thought out question. "who are you, why did you drug me, and where is my wallet." my voice must have suprised it cause it leaped into the air, "YAY, you survived the summoning, oh this is great, and... wait why would i drug you?"

i reached over and put my hand on her shoulder. "yup, im not tripping, your real. so lil purple where am i? magical fairy land where the trees sing and bushes can give directions?" on thought that would make a great sidewalk commendity. "no your in equestria and your the one who dropped out of the sky in a ball of fire and explsions." the thing said, with a irratant tone. "my name is Dann, and id appriciate you useing it." before i had time to react she began to spew words like an asian child on riddlen.

"ok, Dann, where do you come from? do you have any family? whats your last name? do you have and kids? what about friends? do you want to be friends? did you goto schools? can you do magic? or do you know what magic is? did you leave anyone behind? what food do you like? is there a drink you like back home? did you own a home? how did you manage money? why are you wearing a suit? why do you look sick? are you okay? do you want some help? why are you looking at me funny? am i funny? do i look ok? are you from earth? what country did you come from? did you have a government? how did your parents like you? are you an adult? why do you have long hair? whats with the scars?" before my eyes began to spin, i retorted with. "slow down there, i think your mouth is ganna fall off if you keep talking that fast so chill, and my magic is..." i put my hand over her mouth and my index finger over mine, while making a shush noise.

turns out my head was pounding like a base drum. i had passed out again, only to wake in a silky bed. my mind was raceing but i had things to do. but first... i checked my pocket, "oh thank god" i still had the pack of cigerettes. i sat up and observed my surroundings. i was in a nice looking room, basic, but quaint. there was a blue dresser with a mirror, a desk and a bookshelf. i think my eyes sparkled. ive read countless books, but these, they had a gravity. i stood and walked over to them.

flipping through the books i noticed many of them were about friendship... well at least they had thier priorities straight. i began skimming through the history book, as two voices could be heard through the door. "are you sure its a human?" the first voice was majestic, but what it said was unsettleing... "are you doubting me sister?" the second voice was just as majestic, and soft, especially without the unsettleing sentance.

the door opened with a apprehenciveness that made a horror movie look normal. whomever it was just stuck thier eyes through the crack between the door and wall. i was a little taken back by the childness of it. "so am i a caged monkey, or are you going to tell me why im here and help me get home?" what happend next rattled me to my core.

more ponys than i could count burst through the door, at the back of two. the first one in the door, had a long omnicolored mane. the second one was a jet purple, with sparkles flowing in her mane. the others were almost like fan girls in they rushed me. in only seconds, my suit was in a heap at the end of the bed and was replaced T-shirt with shorts.

after the dust settled it was just the two larger ones. both were sitting, as if they were another set of spectators. "so if this is what you wanted, im going back to the books." i reached for the book, but it rose up and flew to the dark one. she caught the book and set it next to her. "i am luna," she said as she patted herself on the chest. "that is celestia, were the royal sisters of equstria. you have come here from another plane of existance. and we would like to know why." she was eyeing me the entire time she spoke. it was distubing to say the least. "hell if i know. one second im dyeing in an alleyway, the next im laying in a field with a pounding headache and some fast mouthed pony chatting my brain cells away."

celestia was the one to speak this time "you have no recollection of how you got here?" the question was true to heart, i could hear it in her voice, so i toned down the sarcasm. "no" the awnser was simple and plain. "ok one last thing," i was reaching for the book. as it flew away from my hand "how do you have chaos magic?" (did the purple one take me seriously?) "i dont."

from the explination she gave me, humans should not be able to have magic, we just couldnt channel it, so it became like a poison to us. but even compared to them i had an unusually high amount. i was to begin training in it. before leaving they gave me a pin which allowed me to aquire nessecities for my living, at thier expence.

before celestia leaft i had to ask her. " what can your magic do?" i saw a smile on her face grow bigger as she turned. "anything." without thought i asked. "body augmentation?" she looked suprised. "are you skilled in it?" i shot without giveing her time to retort. she nodded, and asked "what is it you want?" i braced myself, and slumped off my shirt.

i showed her my scars. "these are a constant reminder of who i once was. before you ask, no i wont share it, but i ask that you heal them, or remove them." she eyed me, in a way that a hunter eyed its prey. this both creeped my out, and made me want to jump out of the window. "why are you stareing?" as i spoke, i think she rocketed back to earth... or where ever we were. she turned me around, and inspected my torso. i heard a humming sound come from her, almost a moan. "done" she said as she turned around.

i thanked her and went on my marry way. i couldnt help but to think of all i could do. i needed to learn how to do all this magic stuff and fast. i was contenplateing what to do, as i was approched by the purple one again. "hi dann!" she was as peppy as when we first met, but this time my head wasnt exploding. "hiyas... uhhh, whats your name again?" as i asked, more of them showed up, one with rainbow hair flew righ at me, but stopped on a dime. "wow twi, you werent kidding, theres actually a human here!" "so twi is it?" i asked "thats what my friends call me, but my name is twilight sparkle" she said as her hoof waved over her friends." this is dashi" "yo" "that is AJ" "howdy" " this is spike" she pointed to a purple dragon that was carrying mor than he wieghed in books. without thinking i reached down and grabbed an arm load. "let me help you there." he seemed releaved to have a good portion of the wieght gone. " thats rarity, and pinky at the bridge, and flutters didnt want to scare you so she asked me to tell you to drop by when your more accustom to your new home.

"new home?" i didnt like the sound of that. "yes you will be staying with me untill we can send you home." oh thank god, i thought i was stuck here... "so is there a library any where?" i asked before any of them could say anything, my pocket came to life with a loud song playing, from my playlist. i pulled out my phone and noted the date."hey, can i ask something?" twi looked concerned. " go ahead" my heart sank to my feet. "can you tell me these numbers so i know im not freaking out over nothing?" i showed her my phone. "12:00 march 1st year 333" my heart busted through the bottom of my shoes...


	2. baby steps

i found that walking without to roar of machines and social bluster was a relaxing feeling. sadly though my bliss was cut by another question, every 20 seconds (give or take a few, but without falter.) "so..." twi said inquizitively. i had already gone to la-la land to think on a few things. "yeah, sure" i replied, hopeing to sedate her relentless questioning. "ohhh, ok." her voice trailed off. as it did i recalled what i was shopping for. a new bed, check, clothing, check (one of my new friends was on that) food... nope.

"well next time bring more bits you dumb bitch!" a femail voice cut through the air like a knife. as i looked over, twilight was gone, and a small yellow pony was buying some bread, but the store cleric was being... difficult. i watched as the conversation went on. "i... i just forgot to grab extra, im sorry." the small one sputtered. "well, untill you pay off your debt, no bread." the cleric was being a bit rough, especially if it was bread she was trying to buy.

twi trotted up to me, and noticed what i was watching. "thats debbie, she has a certain dislike for me and my friends, but she's extra mean to flutters." i began to roll a thought in my head. "so the yellow one is your friend?" i asked with a grin. "yes." that was all i needed. i handed twi my bags. "ill handle this. sit back and watch how a human handles these situations." i walked over to the wooden stand. "hiyas, can i get some foodstuffs? i have a friend to teach how to cook, and im going to need a lot of bread." the pony behind the corner wasted no time, "of course handsome." she said as she batted her eyelashes. *hold it in...* oh, how i wanted to violently vomit out everything ive had in the past day, and everything im going to have for the next day. but i had a point to prove. i gathered my nerves and placed the pin on the counter.

"ill have a basket of seasoned bread and a basket of plain wheat bread please." the cleric took one look at the pin and began stuffing the baskets to the brim. as she did, i slumped over the counter. "so, beutiful, ever mated with a human?" *kill me...* as the words escaped my mouth, the cleric's wings panned out. *checkmate* she turned around and handed me my bread." no but i hope to soon." i took the baskets and stood up. "i wasn't adressing you, but her." i pointed to the yellow one who was now accomponied by twi." " well, thanks for the bread." i walked over to twi and her friend, passing the baskets to her friend. "i believe these are yours." she looked up at me through tear filled eyes. "t-thank y-you..." she said in a near-whisper. twi put her hoof over her friend's shoulder. "this is flutter shy. flutters, dan. dan, flutters." she said as she introduced us.

"by the way, what did you do?" twi asked, "please wait untill the end of the demonstration to ask any questions." i announced, as i pulled a long mattalic object from bitwixt my fingers, i then passed it to twi, who eyed it ceriously. soon her face turned to pure shock. "you... didn't..." she sputtered as i held up my hand and began the count down. "3,2,1..." loud crashing, splintering and banging could be heard from behind me. flutter's and twilight's eyes buldged as they saw what i did. "i pulled the core bolt as i flopped on the counter, no one messes with my friends." i looked over to flutters, "may i consider you among them?" she nodded happily.

i slumped the bags i gave to twi over my shoulder. well lets get these back, before i get in trouble. "you there!" a loud voice boomed from across the square. i froze instantly. "too late." i said as i saw whom was makeing their way over to me. an armored pony ran up to me, at full speed, and halted meer inches away from me.

"i am sorry to disturb you, but by chance do you know what happend over there?" the guard asked as he pointed to the pile of broken wood pieces. "i think it has something to do with what i just gave my friend here." i said as i took the nail from twi. "this fell on my head when i slumpped on the counter."

the guard looked at me and over at the pile. "i see..." "may i have that?" he asked as he snatched it from me. i wasnt about to object and get in any deeper trouble. he eyed the nail for a moment and turned to me. "were you hurt by this?" he asked atomally, i shook my head and he went over to the pile, and tossed the nail into it. he then came back to us. "you all may leave now, sorry to slow your day." i thanked him and ushered the others away.

"wow, dann..." twi was either angry or exasperaited at my abilities. but judgeing by her expression it was something else. something i'd prefer not to go into detail about. it took us a few moments to reach the library. as it was one of the largest buildings i'd seen here so far, i guessed it had a rather large collection. i turned to twi. "i will lose track of time in there. so at around 10; i need you to come and get me, okay?" twi agreed and walked flutters home.

as i stepped in, the smell of old pages, and ink filled my nostrils, a scent all too known to me. i began skimming the catagories. there was magic, sub-magic, short story, adveture tale, learning, and science. personally i was expecting the science catagory to be naught but a few books, but it had a large portion of the building dedicated to it.

i began with pony-onligy and began working my way through, magic compatability, and physics (suprising that they have this.) though surpisied they even had this, considering magic was intagrated into thier common day living. when they had covinced me they could use it, I personally expected to be harassed by pixies, and intimidated by dragons. but alas... the only dragon ive seen so far barely made it to my knee caps, let alone being capable of intimidateing me.

i gathered my witts and continued, as far as i could, untill i was interupted. "you like books i take it." it was luna, she had an odd look in her eyes. "they are the tools scribes used to pass knowlage to the next generation, they give intelegance, and allow one to traverse planes of existance only limited by one's imagination." i quoted my grandfather. luna giggled and sat next to me. "so how is your stay so far?" her question said a tidbit of her hospitality. "quaint, and its nice to know your people are not so different from mine, on a mental level that is. though your enginuity is lacking."

the way she tensed told me everything. her patience was wareing thin. (well shit... guess i need to say something nice before she cries.) i sighed. " all remarks aside, its quiet, and i enjoy that, but first of all, thank you. your hospitality is duely noted. the dim light of dusk creeped in through the window. looking... it was around 7:30, good, i still had some time.

she patted my on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of me. "well its nice to know you are enjoying it here. as for your magic, report to the castle at noon tomorow, we will begin your training then." she stood and walked away. only once i heard the door squeak shut did i continue.

as i was reading an anchent text on internal, and external magic, another book caught my eye. as i pulled it from the shelf, the decor of the bindings became apperent. as i read it two things became apperent. this was not the first time humans had come to this place, and that we were never a good sign.

the entire book was an account of human tresspass on this place. the first was a you child, who after three years of being here had a meltdown and destoyed multiple countries before setting his sites on equestria. only to be stopped there by "elements of har-" the rest of the words were worn, beyond legibility.

the second account was an elderly woman who apperently housed herself up in the woods to avoid contact the the ponys. after 2 years she snapped and began attacking travelers. but no account of her capture was recorded.

the third, no matter how horrible, made me laugh histerically. the man who was here before me, was none other than adolf hitler. shortly after arriveing he went insane. and killed himself before he could be saved. personally i wondered how well his time here went. though he might have had the time of his life.


	3. like a boss

I was laying in the bed twi "built" for me, by catching a cloud in a sheet, and fitting it in a box. to be frank, it was soft and compfortable, with some nice textures. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep. the same dream haunted me. stood in a large pit, the sun glareing down on the entirety of it. I was one of many who stood in this blood bath, my mind blank, as i ripped a boy's arm off and used it to blungen anothers skull in. What i felt, wasn't guilt, or remorse, but absolute control. It was bliss... ripping through victim after victim. that wasn't the part that haunted me. that would come soon...for now, i enjoyed the sea of gore and bile. as i cut through the mob i let myself get surrounded. Four boys held up arms, running and screaming at me like bloodthirsty animals. thier movements were easy to predict and thier lives were mine for the culling. with four heads in my left hand, and a dulling blade in my right, i took a moment to look around. the board that counted the kills of each boy sat to my rose above the wall to my left. my name aloof all others.

I stood the victor, atop a child's limp body, brain matter and skullfragments under my shoe. The bell sang of my victory to the spectators, but it stopped on the second gong. the door opened to reveal another challenger. the little girl i had taken a likeing to, and had began treating like my little sister, hobbled out. she was beaten, her arms were no where to be seen. one of her eyes had been gouged out, leaving a bloody socket in its wake. the other was swollen shut. As i looked at her, the only thought i heard was "she is suffering beyond what you can imagine, end that suffering. as you would ask the same of her..." I walked over and held her one more time, placeing my hands in the correct positionings,"good night vessi." and... snap.

A loud gasp jolted me awake. Without hesitation i sprang up, and prepaired for a fight. To my suprise, it was celestia, twi, and luna who greeted me upon my awakening. "oh... its just you..." i sat down on my bed. Twi backed away from me, "y-you, actually did all that?" she was petrified, and looked at me like a blood thirsty monster, "what do you mean? do all of wha-" i asked as i was cut off by celestia. "the slaughtering of so many, and you feel no guilt? we watched your dream, dann, how can you do such a thing?" her eyes pierced through me, reminding me of what it means to be a real monster, not the pretender that hides under children's bed.

"aye, i feel no guilt, no pain, except for one. if i could have spared Lisa, i would have." I spoke from the bottom of my heart. "what do you mean, from what i saw, you chose to end her life!" Luna spat before i could finish. i held my face, calmed my thoughts and spoke with a direct, emotionless tone that was sure to strike at them with unrelenting force. "I will not explain myself to utopian dwellers who have never had to walk with death, depair, pain, remorse, and suffering, all hand in hand." i stood, my anger reaching its limit. " You think any of that was a choice? Either they die or i die, simple choice if you ask me. you have no right to look down on me for what i have done, as you have not suffered what i have, the losses i have greaved, the wounds i have beared, and the world that cast me out."

Luna stood to chalange me, but celestia sat her down. "dann, we do not judge you, but i have a question for you. will you hear my plea?" her tone was calm. my boiling blood returned to it's natural state. "aye" i sat and rubbed my temples. "we... you did not end up here by accident." i cut her off "I know, i died in that alleyway, and your spell brought me here for a purpose that is yet to be determined. " her eyes widened as i spoke. "h-how did you-" "don't know, i just remember hearing it somewhere, or possibly reading it..." she sighed, "well that gets the hard part out of the way. equestria is ,as you said, a utopia. an essentually a perfect place, the only problem is that we cannot defend ourselfs. our forces are not as strong as our soon to be enemies. so i ask this, will you be our champion, train our soldiers, and stand in our name?"

i thought about it. *they took me in, fed me, housed me, and are willing to teach me magic. and all they are asking me to do is train their army.* i looked at Celestia and Luna, twi was no where to be seen. i sighed "under one condition, i do this my way, no questions asked." Celestia turned from a performing royal to a child in a matter of nano seconds. "YAY, thank you so much!" he pounced on me, smashing me into my bed. she clung to me and began nuzzleing me. "YUP, TOO FAR!" i yelled as i shoved her off with force enough to send her across the room. she crashed into the wall. "oh god, i am so sorry, i-" she raised her hoof to stop me from talking. "its ok, i was out of line there." she returned to the upstanding royal.

-morning-

as i dragged myself through the gate, two guards escorted me to the royal garden, where Luna sat waiting for me, along with a guard who wore, a rather sporting set of armor. "hello Dann, today you begin training." Luna said with a condensending tone. i swallowed my comment. "blow it out your asshole", ok so i swallowed the worst of the many comments i was planning on spouting. "Ohhh, my, nippy arn't you? thats a good sign." she said as she notioned to the guard who stood. matching my hight he stomped over to me. "i am here to teach you how to create a shield." he said as he began to bear down on me. "are you willing to learn?" he asked, probibly hopeing i would back out of this. "yeah, sure." i shrugged off his attempt to intimidate me.

"think of someone, or something you want to protect. and imagin your shield protecting them. but place it in front of you." i didnt hesitate, images of vessi filled my mind. I slammed my fists togeather, forming a crystaline shield, large enough to hold three of me. "well then..." the guard said. "you might not be so useless after all." he spat as he raised his lance. "but-" he struck my shield with it. his lance shattered into countless pieces, scattering on the floor like sand. "t-that was my father's!" his suprise gave way to angar. he yelled as he rushed me. he came from below me, his front hoof aimed at my chin. i stepped back, allowing his swing to miss. i pointed my hand, and ramed it into his abdomon. he buckled over, controlled by his pain. "your movements were to obvious, and lacked speed. next time try someone on your level." i said as he stood to meet my gaze. "you will suffer for that..." he spat. "add the fact that you lack intelegence to that list." i quipped *checkmate* he drew his sword and raised it. "you will not make a fool of me!" "ENOUGH!" Luna bellowed at him.

i brought my hand up, "no, you want me to train your men to fight like warrors, let them establish the fact that they cannot beat me." i looked into his eyes, and grinned with with a welcoming motion. his anger flared. "i will accept any punishment after i dispatch this fool to the afterlife!" he brought the sword down, his swing was wide. i caught his front leg, pulled him forward, snapped it, and brought the tip of his sword under his helm at the base of his skull in one motion. i leaned in, "i win" his whimpers were soft, but audible. i threw him to the dirt. the crowd around us was of guards, looking around i saw 28 guards all poised and ready to contain me. Luna flew over her guards and landed meer inches in front of me. "Sadly, this man is our new champion, on my sister's wishes. he is here to train in magic, and teach you all how to be warriors." she looked back at me and glowered, with a distainful gritting of her teeth.

she brought her hind legs up and bucked at me. that i honestly didnt expect. her hooves met my hands, as i used her momentum to throw me back a few feet. as i landed i shook my hands. "wow, thats some kick you got there." she begain walking away. "i have to meet my fiancé for lunch." she shot as she took off. "WAIT!" i yelled after her. she turned around in the air. "what is it you need?" she asked. "the fuck am i soposed to do now?" i asked promptly. she motioned to the guards with her head. "train them." she said as her eyes met mine. "ill need a dull wepon to do that with." she thought for a second and flew over to me, placeing her hoof. i was still, knowing she was up to something magic-y *at this point its kind of cool*

the blades she made were two twin Ninjatō dull as a butter knife, but they looked brand new. she glared at me. "now do your job champion." she then without giveing me time to retort flew off. *bitch...* i thought as i turned to the guards. i took a deep breath. "if anyone wants to see if they can beat me, or if you are angery at me for, well, crippleing your captian you may try to take my life." they all moved in, one after another, mindlessly swinging and chopping at me. i held my Ninjatō up. "game on". 2 hours 17 minutes later all 28 were sprawled on the ground. battered and whimpering, like defeated puppies. one to my left stood again. "i do not care how many times you beat me... i will not allow you to insult us." he forced between haggared breaths. " what is your name?" i asked while scanning him. " i am glinted dawn." he stated, forceing himself to his feat. "cool, ima call you glint." i paused to see his reaction. "only my friends may call me that."

i picked him up and placed him on his feet. "glint, you are my new assistant. i will need someone of a more powerful will to stand beside me." i said as he dropped his sword. he looked up at me, confusion lining his eyes. "w-why?" i brought one of his front legs over my shoulders and hoisted him up to stan on two hooves. "you stood against me knowing you would never win. and you stood for the sake of others, no less." i said as he looked at me inquizitively. "listen, glint, im obviosly going to me a villan to these ponys," i motioned to the unconsious heap of guards before us. " you, will be thier hero, the one who will one day be able to fight me on a level playing field. remeber that."

i slumpped onto one of the pillars that linned the castle yard. i looked at my hands. "magic?, seriously, how am i sopposed to control this shit if i havent grown up knowing i have it?" i asked myself. the wind blew past me, the grass fluttered and the trees shook. "as if i would get an awnser." i spat. "two days and already the champion of a country, times are looking up for you." a deep voice rang behind me. as i turned to catch a glace of what it was that spoke to me, my heart skipped a beat. the creature was about my size, and looked like frankenstien's attempt at a dragon. the thing looked back into my eyes and spoke. "i can give you all the knowlage of your ablilities, and magic, for a cost of course." "what cost?" i demanded. "come with me, i will show you." i thought for a second, stood and followed. he led me through a set of trees that looked ominous enough to scare off anyone i have met so far. "here we are." the creature almost sang the words. in front of me stood stone statues. each one was a creature that looked like something out of a DnD book. "these monsters are soon to be released, but they are the opposite of my power. meaning i cannot grow stronger while they exist, so for knowlage of magic, i shall have you slay these beasts upon thier awakening."

"what are they?" i asked. after thinking for a moment he spoke "they are the pure embodyment of the elements of harmony." "the fuck? know what, screw it, that sounds girly and i know i could kill them easy with magic." i shot out my hand. "deal." his grin made me almost regret my decision. "good." he hissed as he brought one of his talons to my head. the moment the talon made contact, my mind exploded. channeling, summoning, creation, destruction. i could do litterally anything i wanted. the moment i came to, i was at the pillar again. but i felt it, i could control what was inside me. i levatated, built up power, and launched into the atmosphere. when my ascension speed stopped, i looked down. i could see for mile. "FUCK YEAH!" i shouted. this was going to be fun.

seconds later i found myself back on the ground, walking though the courtyard. with endless options, i was kinda lost. but as i contemlated if it would be wise to make a quadruple bacon cheese burger with extra musterd, Luna zoomed past, her eyes filled with tears. i ran and caught up with her. "hey, whats wrong?" she looked at me, her bottom lip began to quiver, as she opened it to talk, "h-he has another pony's essense all over him..." i was lost "come again, im not following. possibly in human?" she looked at me, and her sadness now had a tinge of anger in it, "HE, FUCKED ANOTHER WOMAN!, is that human enough for you." shock washed over my body. but before i could consule her, she ran to her room (or what i can only assume to be her room) and slammed the door.

"thats ganna be a dusy to deal with." suddenly another pony busted in. he looked like a normal gentry would. he stopped when he saw me. "where did my sweet Luna go?" he asked. i sighed. "dude, your engaged to a magic fucking deity, and you think your slick enough to get away with fucking another pony, wow." his face became as red as the roses that lined the door. "You will not accuse me of such acts!" he shouted as he attempted to bear over me. i made my arm a gargantuian scyth, and pressed it to his neck. "Dont think were aquainted yet." i said as the color in his face drained. "im the champion of this place now, and i do believe protecting the princesses falls under my list of duties. as such, your presence is endangering Luna's mental health. so you have two options, leave, or be forced out. Please choose door number two."

he looked at my arm, and turned out the door. i heard his steps patter down the gravel walk way, and out the gate. only then did i return my arm to normal. "w-why d-did you do t-that." Luna asked between gasps. "exactly what i said. im charged with protecting you." she calmed herself to a point where she could speak without hyperventalating. "what of your new control of magic?" i knew i couldnt give them the awnser i got so i lied through my teeth. "you seriously need to re-check all the books you have at the library." i gave enough info for her to piece togeather my lie. she nodded and turned around. "but i know what your going through." she paused after i said that. i jumped the flight of stairs to the upper level she was on. "trust me, its always worse if your alone." i thought for a second and got the most wonderful idea. "ever heard of videogames?" Luna tilted her head, and though. "n-no, i cant say i have." "then i know what were doing today." she looked at me and sighed. " i know your only trying to help, but i just want to be alone." *why the fuck did i just try to hang out with a pony?* my mind kicked me in the crotch.

back to the quadrouple bacon cheese burger idea.


End file.
